theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Drive-Thru 2007 (Loud House Edition)
(It Starts With Vanzilla Driving To U.S.A) Lori:Dad Why Are we literally going to U.S.A? Lynn Sr:Lori.Lori..Lori We're Going To u.s.a because We're Gonna Try Out some foods in here! Me:Thanks for inviting me Lincoln i would be paranoid without you Lincoln:No problem benny (Cuts To Luna And Sam listening to Music with headsets) Luna:mmmmmmmm (Cuts to Luan reading a funny book) Luan:Good One! (Cuts to me playing fortnite on my phone) Me:Come on! Benny FEEL BAD! Lynn Sr:Well We're 50 Miles! Loud Family(sans Lynn.Sr):NOOOOOOOOO! Leni:I'm Excited to go to church Lisa:It's America not church (Cuts To Lana and Lola arguing) Lana:HEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MUD! Lola:I DON'T WANT A ICKY MUD IN MY PRINCESS SEAT! Lana:Oh It's on (clunches her fist) (Lana and Lola Are Stopped By Lori) Lori:Quick it you two! (Cuts to Lucy playing with Lily) Lucy:Glad You're not Scared Lily Lily:(giggles) Poo-Poo! Rita:Alright Kids We're 2 Miles Loud Family:YAYYYYYYYYY! *5 HOURS LATER* (Cuts To Them Now in America Suddenly....Lincoln's Stomach growls) Lincoln:Dad I'm Hungry! Lynn Sr:it's okay we're finding the restaurant (The Loud Family Growls Too) Rita(growling):Honey i think you need to hurry up! Lynn:I'm REALLY HUNGRY! Lynn Sr:It's okay kids we're here! Sam:Oh yeah! (Sees Me) who are you? Me:I'm Benny 15 years old Nice to meet you Sam:Well I'm Sam 15 years old too (Cuts To everyone in the parking lot) Lynn Sr:Well Atleast We're in the parking since vanzilla broke! (Cries) my baby Rita(angry):Ugh! (Cuts to everyone walking and sweating) Lori:God I'm So Sweaty Lana:I found a food All of us:You did? Lana:Yes All of us:YES! Lana:It's Gummy worms (We eat the gummy worms) Me:You're a lifesaver lana! Lana:no problem (Lola Notices Something behind her) Lola:Or What About There (Lola Points At something) (It's Revealed to be Hellaburger) Lincoln:Good Point Lola But Why is it Hellaburger? Lola:who cares let's go (We walk all to hellaburger) Lincoln:Drive-Thru Only! (We All scream scaring the birds away) Lori:How Are We Literally Gonna Eat? Lana:Guys i check vanzilla and has some (Everyone sans Lana runs to vanzilla) Lana:gas! (Cuts to us driving to Hellaburger) Lynn Sr:Well We're here! Lori:let's order FAST! Lynn Sr:FINE! (Lynn Sr talks to The dead hellaburger employee) Employee(in Horny's Voice):Hello Welcome to Hellaburger where we eat delicious burgers and-- Lynn Sr:We want some 10 cheeseburgers,10 sodas and 1 fries (Suddenly the Dead Employee Falls And horny shows up) Horny The Clown:did you say Cheese? Lola:YES! YES! CHEESE MR.CLOWN! Wait but the employee? Horny the clown:He's Dead And You're all next! Lynn Sr:NOOOOO! (Horny throws the butcher knife at vanzilla and it goes on Lola's Head) Lola:AHHHHHHHHHH! MY FACE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! Horny The clown:Hah! My first child kill! Lincoln:Lola Nooo! Where's The butcher knife? Lori:it disappeared Me:ikr Sam:That clown is really weird! (Vanzilla runs out of gas) Lynn Sr:Oh No! Leni:what is it dad? Lynn Sr:We ran out of gas and there's no gasoline (Horny Teleports to the Loud Family) Horny The Clown:Well.well want some cheese Lincoln:No! (Horny chops Lori's Arm) Lori:Gah! My arm! Leni:Lori (sobbing) Lori:It's okay run for it! Run! Luan:NOOOOOOOOO! WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU! Lori:Who cares run! (The Loud Family And Me Run) Horny The Clown:Oh no you don't! (Horny Runs Faster) Lincoln:HE'S TOO FAST! Lynn:I KNOW! Rita:KIDS GO TO VANZIL (Horny goes to rita and chokes her) Rita(choking):Y-o-u monster! You killed my 2 daughters! Horny the clown:Isn't it funny? Rita:It isn't Horny The clown:Well DIE! (Horny Chops Rita's head) Lana:MOM! Lincoln:LANA WATCH OUT! Lana:Gah (runs faster) Horny the clown:You Think you will win You WON'T! (Horny runs to Luan) Luan:Horny the clown more like normie the (Horny Chops Luan's leg) Luna:Luan NOOOOO! Luan:it's ok leave without me! (Horny chops Luan pieces to pieces) Luna:LUAN (cries) Sam:It's okay Luna (Horny Teleports To Vanzilla) Lynn:EVERYONE GET OUT! (Everyone gets out) Lincoln:LYNN WHAT ABOUT YOU? Lynn:It's okay Leave without me (Horny Chops Lynn's head) Lincoln:AHHHHHHHH! Lana:Wait i got a grenade Lincoln:Where did you get it? Are you on drugs? Lana:nah i got it from that clown! (Lana throws the grenade at horny) Horny The clown:Hahahaha it's just a to (The grenade explodes) Lincoln:GREAT JOB LANA! Me:Yeah let's fix VANZILLA! *6 Minutes Later* Gasoline Cashier:ok that will be (A butcher knife comes out of nowhere and kills the cashier) Nerdy boy's ghost:You think you could kill me well think again I'm sorry for your family And btw i'm horny the clown (The Loud Family run to vanzilla and drives) Luna:DRIVE POPSTAR! DRIVE! (Lynn Sr Drives and cuts to them in their house) Lincoln:Phew! That was Close we would have been killed Sam:yeah! Me:i know (Everyone comes downstairs) Clyde:guys where have you been? Where's Lori,Luan,Lola,Lynn? Lincoln:They Died (Everyone gasps) Lars:How? Me:From a clown! (Horny the clown bursts out the door) Horny the clown:SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKAS! All of us:AHHHHH! (we go upstairs) To Be Continued......... Note: Admins if you're reading I'm sorry for the violence and swearing content And i hope you don't ban me cause i reall want to make this Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction